


Cars & Phones

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kageyama, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dummy - Freeform, Father Oikawa, Filming, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Spit Play, Top Oikawa, Underage Sex, child kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There you go, boy, we're at the school," Oikawa says and stops right in front of the entrance, kids and their parents walking inside. But Tobio stays where he is, mouth quiet and legs rubbing together as he stares expectantly at his Daddy; eyes so big and wanting he doesn't even have to say anything for Oikawa to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars & Phones

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Wow, the first time I post something after months, and then it's this lol but let's be honest, what else did you expect? Uhm, okay, let me explain. The reason I haven't updated since forever is firstly, my old phone fell into the toilet hahah and there were some already started prompts which I don't want to rewrite so I gotta wait before I can buy a new battery and send all those fics either on my current phone or my computer. Second, I actually started to work woah and since I'm working in a hotel, private life has been rather nonexistent tbh, but I still try to post something once in a while!
> 
> So please take this fic as a small apology.
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

"There you go, boy, we're at the school," Oikawa says and stops right in front of the entrance, kids and their parents walking inside. But Tobio stays where he is, mouth quiet and legs rubbing together as he stares expectantly at his Daddy; eyes so big and wanting he doesn't even have to say anything for Oikawa to get it.

The father smiles, fingers brushing his son's cheek before wandering lower, before they're teasing the small tent in Tobio's pants and putting pressure on it.

"You want Daddy first, don't you, babyboy?" Oikawa asks and slips his hand into the shorts of his boy, feels the tiny, stiff cock twitching with his touch.

Tobio nods shyly, mewls with his sweet voice as his Daddy moves lower, as it's brushing the rim of his already slick hole.

"Get on the backseat then," the man says grinning and watches his son climb back eagerly, gets out of the car himself and instead sits in the back where his son is already waiting for him, impatient fingers pulling down the pants and jerking his legs up, keeping them up so his Daddy can see, can see the precious, little hole that's twitching and squelching for him.

"There it is, baby's soft mouth," the father breathes and touches the pink hole, encircles it before thrusting inside, croons his fingers to stretch it prettily and make his boy gasp with his small mouth that is standing agape and drooling. "You just can't wait before Daddy gives you his milk, can you?"

Tobio nods, reddened cheeks and pink lips looking so perfect that Oikawa can't help but take his hardening cock out, lift his boy's shirt to rub himself off on the plumb, soft belly while his finger is still thrusting and jerking, stretching the hole again so he can slip easily inside. 

"What do we say when we want Daddy's penis, baby?" the father asks and pulls his fingers out, braces himself on the head of the seat as he thrusts his cock higher, the tip brushing against his son's lips before they're suckling and licking, tasting the delicious milk the boy can't get enough of.

"You're so perfect, baby, you just know exactly what Daddy wants, don't you?" Oikawa's voice turns into a whisper as he thrusts the head of his cock past those pretty lips, fills his son's mouth and stretches it beautifully.

He reaches out with one hand and strokes his fingertip over one of Tobio's nipples, so pink and soft before turning red and hard as he pinches it weakly, loves the change of colour through his touch, loves that his boy's body looks like it's burning. 

The boy suckles blissfully on the head, eyes closed and own little penis twitching as his tongue laps at the slit before swallowing a droplet of precum.

He pulls shortly off only to say, "I want Daddy to push his penis into me."

"Yeah, that's right, sweetheart, you're getting your reward now," Oikawa grins before pulling out of Tobio's mouth entirely, instead angling his hips lower to finally thrust into that tight hole that always yearns for his fat cock, fucks himself inside in one push before holding on to the seat again and finally beginning to pistol inside, hips snapping and ass jerking as he begins to fuck his son in earnest, sees the beautiful bulge appearing that is his boy's tummy whenever he thrusts forward.

Tobio's simply lying there and trying to hold his legs up, mouth panting and mewling and calling for his Daddy as he's finally being filled just the way he wants to be, just like he hopes to be filled forever.

Oikawa curses as he sees the fucked face, the tiny tongue lolling out and dripping with drool that he can't help but spit inside from above, lets string after string of his saliva fall into Tobio's mouth.

"Baby, your hole is so hot, it's loving Daddy's penis really much—" he groans, cock constantly widening his son's hole and fucking it raw and swollen.

The car is shaking by now, rattling with the movements of his body as he can't get himself to stop, his boy's body so perfect and willing and always wanting his fat dick to fuck him.

"D—Da—" Tobio can't seem to talk anymore, his Daddy's thrusts too rough and violent that he just keeps panting, swallows Oikawa's spit like the good boy he is. Most of it is falling on his chest instead, tits shining in the sticky fluids.

Oikawa hits an idea then as he pulls his phone out and clicks on play, records his son's face as he fucks inside, catches the mewls and gasps, moves lower to show where they're connected, where his cock is stretching the tight rim and widening it.

"Come on, sweetheart," he says, hand shaking as he tries to keep the phone still with his rough movements, as he zooms in to the shining nipples before up to his boy's face again. "Tell me how you're feeling."

"Good—" the boy mewls and looks into the camera, finally seeming to grasp that he's being recorded. "I love Daddy's big penis— It's making me feel warm and filled— My weenie is stiff and peeing when Daddy makes my tummy go big—"

Oikawa grins and strokes over the pink lips that are whispering such perfect words. "Keep talking, baby, what exactly is Daddy doing to you?"

"D—Daddy is pushing his penis into my butt— and kissing me f—from the inside—" the boy mewls and hums as Oikawa fingers his tiny tongue before holding on to the seat again so he can thrust rougher and harder, can fuck back quickly into that hotness of his son's hole.

"But you wanted it yourself, didn't you, sweetheart?" he asks and moves back to the stretched hole around his cock, as he's fucking inside and filming how it's swallowing his fat length. "Begged Daddy to fuck your pretty hole—"

"Yes— L—love Daddy's big penis inside me—" the boy mewls, spit running out of both corners of his mouth as it's getting too much, as his Daddy's cock begins to swell inside him. His legs are pressed against his sticky chest, body pushed together as he feels his penis shake hysterically.

"Daddy—" the boy mewls and begins to sob as his belly turns hot, the tingling feeling getting stronger. "It's coming out—"

"Go ahead, sweetheart, let your milk out." Oikawa can't help but film every second as his son comes, face twisting and mouth widening as his little cocklet begins to spit, shoots  
out one string of cum before turning still, his insides instead tightening painfully around his Daddy's cock.

Oikawa curses, the grin on his face widening as he forces himself back inside, the tightness around him deliciously painful. It's pressing and twitching around him, so hot and soft when he thrusts inside, strokes his cock against the cushy walls and feels himself getting close to coming.

"Ah, babyboy, your little ass is so, so perfect, tighten more around me—" he groans as his boy turns still, breath ragged from his orgasm as he tries to get off the high, but his Daddy keeps pushing and thrusting that he's quickly to mewl and pant again. 

Oikawa takes out a dummy his son likes to latch on occasionally and pushes it past those pretty lips, watches how it's getting sucked in immediately and records everything, hopes the audio will later sound as good as it does now as he listens to his boy's muffled sobs.

The dark, blue eyes of Tobio look straight into the camera, so captivating that he zooms in, can't look away for a second as he keeps filling his sons hole with rough but clumsy thrusts.

"You're the most perfect boy in the whole world," the father breathes and brushes the pink, pirky nipples with the tip of his finger, goosepumps running over the boy's whole body as he does, and he loves every second of it, his boy under him looking so beautiful after his orgasm. "You got the pretties body and most beautiful hole, kissing and sucking on Daddy—"

The camera shakes as he zooms back in to his cock, how it's steadily disappearing in that tight ass and then coming out again hot and slick, covered in his boy's body fluids.

"Here comes Daddy's milk, sweetheart, gonna shoot it deep in your tummy and make you full, make your ass burn hot with my cum—" Oikawa feels his cock twitch hysterically as he keeps fucking himself violently into his boy's hole, the shaking of his body too much and so good as he says, "Babyboy, here comes my cum, your beloved, delicious Daddy milk—"

Tobio closes his eyes as his Daddy stills, mouth opening and dummy falling out as he feels the hot, sticky cum spurt into him, cover his walls and fill up his belly, and he can't help but almost cry out, savour the moment as his Daddy presses closer and he latches on to one nipple, suckles and licks it as Oikawa grins, hips pressed to his boy's and cum squirting out of the hole. "Yeah, just like that, sweetheart, swallow your precious milk—" 

He brushes away the sweaty strands on Tobio's forehead as he's done, breathless smile on his face as his boy keeps sucking on his nipple as if he could get milk out of there as well, and he can't help but fuck inside two more times, push his cum deep, deep, where it can stay for the rest of the day.

"Baby, the other one too," he says and guides Tobio to his other nipple, camera recording how his boy is nursing from him as his cock is still buried deep.

His cum is slowly dripping out of the abused hole, dirtying the seats under them as Oikawa thrusts in again, can't help but stay where he is, where it's warm and wet and so, so soft.

"You did so well, baby," the father breathes and kisses his son on the head while his nipples are still being licked and sucked on. "Took Daddy's cock so good."

Tobio pulls off with a small pop and smacks his lips, sleepy smile on his face. "Thank you, Daddy."

Oikawa decides to drive back home and take care of his tired son some more.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
